warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HillClan
HillClan is owned by Ant, co-owed by Cinder If you would like to join, please put your info on the talk page or my talk page. *Means you can claim that cat Check out Past HillClan Roleplay Want to Join? Please make sure you state the following: Eye color, pelt color, pelt markings, injuries, size, and a few descriptive words about your character(s) About HillClan Residence: Hills Prey: Mice, birds, and rabbits Founder: Ivystar Bordering Clans: None And... There are no rules! :) Leader: Ivystar Murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was an apprentice. (Shortstar) Deputy: Rosefall Pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is kindhearted and slightly shy, but a great friend and teacher. Was origanally a rogue, but was brought in to HillClan as a kit so young, she's almost Clanborn. Morningdawn's mentor and mother. (Cinderstar) Medicine Den: Bluejay Silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. (Shortstar) Medicine Cat's Apprentice: Foxtail'' Russet colored tom with yellow blue eyes and a white underbelly. One of his ears has a nick in it from when he was little and a thorn went through his ear. He knew he wanted to be a medicine cat when he was in Bluejay's den and she was fixing him up. He is perky and focused. Sadly, his mother died at his birth and his father is Bramblestripe''. (Shortstar) Warriors Nettlecloud Yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. Apprentice: Ivorypaw ''(Shortstar)'' Coldfrost'' Light ginger-brown tom with fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. He is rather large, with broad shoulders. He's sensitive, put when he's mad, and raging and violent. His brother is Palefeather even though they are nothing alike. (Elorisa)'' Palefeather Dark brown tom with long fur, and pale golden eyes. He is small, and thin. He is eccentric, slightly feminine, and sensitive. His brother is Coldfrost even though they are nothing alike. (Elorisa) Spellheart Brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is very cheerful and kind, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Apprentice:' Crimsonpaw (Shortstar) '' Nightfeather'' Dark gray tom with white flecks in his fur and amber eyes''. Featherfire's brother. (Cinderstar) Kitestorm'' Pale gray tom with blue eyes and turquoise markings. He is helpful and calm, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Redvine is his mate''.'' Apprentice: 'Rumorpaw '(Shortstar) '' Owlsong Small, broad-shouldered, loyal, gentle, lovestruck, fluffy, long-haired tom with yellow eyes and brown, black, white, and orange calico markings, with one black paw, one brown paw and brown tipped ears. (Shortstar) Grasseyes Brown tom with piercing green eyes. His mate, Frostcrystal, is deceased and his only song is Owlsong. Apprentice: '''Thunderpaw '(Shortstar) '' Cloudbreeze Handsome, white and black tom with green eyes. Mate: Mapletail (Deadraiser) Specklewish'' Silver she-cat with white and black speckles and yellow eyes. Old mate: Spiderstone. Apprentice: '''Crookedpaw. (Shortstar)'' Rosecreek'' Bright red she-cat with amber eyes. (DeadRaiser)'' Whiteheart Fluffy white tom with gray patches and amber eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw (Shortstar)'' Goldmist Gold she-cat with lighter speckles and deep blue eyes. Apprentice: '''Wraithpaw '(Shortstar)'' Featherfire'' Long-furred pale gray she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes. Nightfeather's sister. (Cinderstar)'' Runningfir Fiesty ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Splashcloud) Ryecloud'' Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. A great hunter.(Splashcloud)'' Fawnflight Brown she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes. Patient and shy.(Splashcloud) Dawnsong She-cat with eyes that were clawed out by a badger and cream colored fur.(Splashcloud) Onehope Black tom that is missing an ear and has amber eyes.(Splashcloud) Apprentice's Den Rumorpaw'' Gold tom with white swirls and blue eyes. He is secretive, but helpful, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow''. ''Mentor: '''Kitestorm ''(Shortstar) Crimsonpaw Pale gray tom with blue eyes and red paws. He is wise and strong, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Mentor: '''Spellheart '(Shortstar) Ivorypaw ''Tan and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: '''Nettlecloud' (Kitty)'' Thunderpaw White she-cat with silver lighting shaped streaks and green eyes with silver toes. Mentor: '''Grasseyes '(Shortstar)'' Rosepaw Stuck-up, snobbish, beautiful, cynical, aggressive, mean to she-cats and kits, nice to toms, pinkish-cream tabby she-cat with darker paws, chest, tail tip, underbelly, a stripe from her nose to her tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips, and strikingly beautiful, slanted pale pinkish-violet eyes rimmed and flecked with darker pinkish-violet. Mentor: '''Whiteheart '(Shortstar)'' Crookedpaw Handsome, nice, loyal, good-natured, kind, lonely, helpful, black tom with lighter flecks, a black left crooked leg, a crooked tail, a twisted muzzle, and green eyes rimmed and flecked with pale green. Mentor: '''Specklewish'. (Shortstar)'' Wraithpaw Small, skittish, long-haired, long-limbed, skinny, fluffy, intelligent, quiet, calm, observant, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with torn ears, a slight glow around her (which is because of her bright pelt), a pale gray tail tip, long, yet small claws, and intelligent, pupilless, bright, luminous, scarred silver eyes. Blinded by the same fox that killed her mother. She's Freezewinter's only daughter, and her father is an unknown loner. Mentor: '''Goldmist '(Luna)'' Strikepaw Sand colored tom with yellow eyes. Seven moons old.(Splashcloud) Nursery Redvine Black she-cat with one crimson paw. Kitestorm's mate. (Kitty) Morningdawn'' Long-haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly and tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. She is Rosefall's only kit. Her father is an unknown tom, presumably a rogue. (Cinderstar) Mapletail '''Pretty, slender brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Cloudbreeze (Deadraiser) Iceflower - Pretty, long-limbed, fluffy, pure white she-cat with icey blue eyes, soft with her kits, but sharp tougned with others. (Bird) Kits Redvine's Kits: Midnightkit Black she-cat with a silver-blue stripe on her forehead and dark golden eyes. (Kitty) Crimsonkit Brown she-cat with red stripes and gray eyes. (Shortstar) Stormkit Dark gray tom with flashes of white and deep blue eyes. Cloudkit's twin. (Kitty) Skykit Silvery-blue she-cat with flashes of white and gray with deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Cloudkit Dark gray she-cat with flashes of white and deep blue eyes. Stormkit's twin. (Shortstar) Morningdawn's Kits: Breezekit: long-haired white tom with gray streaks and green eyes. (Cinderstar) Rainkit: fluffy gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Acornkit Tawnykit Mapletail's Kits: Expecting Iceflower's Kits: Riverkit - Black she-cat with icey blue eyes, quiet and soft-spoken. (Bird) Frostkit - Gray tom with icey blue eyes, proud and outgoing. (Bird) Elder's Den Skyfur Dark blue-gray tom with gray eyes. (Role-played by Phoenixfeather) Pearleyes Fluffy white she-cat with pearl colored eyes and ginger ear tips and forehead. (Shortstar) Bramblestripe Long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what, and has two kits: Foxtail and Nettlecloud. (Shortstar) Dapple Beautiful tabby she-cat with a pelt with fall colors and green eyes (DeadRaiser) Drew'' Long-furred tom cat with a brown pelt, black paws and hazel eyes (DeadRaiser) Former HillClan Members~ Frostcrystal ''Pure-white she-cat with purple eyes and almost sparkling fur. Has a gentle voice and has a soft personality. Although, when she had to, she would explode in fury to protect her Clan and the ones she loved. Her old mate is Grasseyes and her son is Owlsong. (Shortstar) Died from green-cough. Spiderstone Dark brown tom with black paws and underbelly and menacing orange eyes. Tried to kill Specklewish, his mate, but she was able to save herself by killing him first. (Shortstar) Freezewinter'' Tiny, adorable, intelligent, skinny, long-haired, fluffy, curious, long-limbed, soft-furred, quiet, gentle, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, unusually small, yet long claws, torn ears, and intense, frosty, ice-colored, light, intelligent, sparkling, curious blue eyes. Former MCA; was killed by a fox while searching for herbs; the fox later blinded her daughter. Her only daughter is Wraithpaw. (Luna)'' Kestrelpaw - Smart, furious, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black muzzle. Killed during a clan battle. (DeadRaiser) Freezefoot - Fast, cunning, beautiful, pale blue she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Killed from being pushed off of a cliff in a planned rogue attack. (DeadRaiser) Icefrost - Fluffy, broad shouldered, pure white tom with Icy blue eyes, somewhat Cynical, died in a rogue attack (''Bird) Roleplay Section Archive 1 ---- Owlsong smiled warmly at his new kits. Wow, I can't believe this actually happened. He felt tingly inside. Ivystar looked up from her slumber. "Oh.. Oh! New kits!" she exclaimed. "Wow, and to think I didn't wake up." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower was watching her kits with soft eyes. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Mapletail will have her kits soon) Mapletail looked down at Morningdawn's kits. "They're beautiful," she commented. DeadRaiser Beware 23:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower didn't say anything, Riverkit, the fluffy black she-kit, was watching her brother, Frostkit, chased his tail. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Morningdawn purred in amusement at Ivystar's comment. She dipped her head in thanks to Mapletail. Rainkit and Breezekit squirmed, eager to open their eyes, they just didn't know how... Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower turned to Ivystar and Morningdawn. Riverkit and Frostkit were bickering. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Haha, they didn't know how.) "Is taking care of kits as hard as it seems?" Ivystar asked Iceflower. Acornkit mewled from his sibling's squirming. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower shrugged, her icy blue eyes were flat "Only when they don't listen." she mewed. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar's eyes wondered off, "Alright then." she looked over at Owlsong and Morningdawn, "What are their names?" she asked, "Those two are Tawnykit and Acornkit." Owlsong said, purring. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit and Riverkit turned to look at Ivystar, while Iceflower ignored the others. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "These two are Rainkit and Breezekit." Morningdawn told Ivystar. "After my littermates, who as you know were killed by a fox." ''Fox? Where! ''Rainkit's eyes blinked open with fear. That's when she reilized she didn't know what a fox was. ''Why was I scared then? ''She wondered. She bagan to calmly scan the nursery with her deep blue eyes. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower flicked her ear. Frostkit widened his eyes "Foxes! I want to see one!" he mewed. Riverkit murmured "Oh, don't be silly, foxes I heard are dangerous!" A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 22:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar blinked sympathetically at Morningdawn, "That's so sweet." Owlsong licked Rainkit's forehead. "She opened his eyes!" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit narrowed his eyes "You're just scared!" he mewed, flicking his tail, his icy blue eyes flashing A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar chuckled, "He's got the passion of his grandfather." at that moment, Tawnykit opened her eyes. They were pale green. ''Oh, goodness! ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit murmured "I am scared, foxes are dangerous, I just said that." Frostkit rolled his eyes "I know they are, I still want to see them!" he mewed. Iceflower looked at her kits softly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Rainkit's a she-cat! Breezekit's the tom.) Rainkit's tail flicked Breezekit. "Hey!" Breezekit complained, opening his green eyes. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 06:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Whoops! :3) Acornkit was last. When he opened his amber eyes, he jumped up and landed on Rainkit. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit and Frostkit turned to watch the new kits, Frostkit looked like he was bored. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 19:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wriathpaw scented a thrush and crept toward the scent of it. Within a few moments, she had brought it down and killed it with a swift bite to its throat. She smiled. She had caught a couple mice along with the thrush. Well, that settles the fact that I can track things easily, despite having no sight, she thought, laughing slightly in her head. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 21:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit puffed out his chest "I want to hunt!" "Well you have to wait until your an apprentice." Riverkit pointed out, flicking her sleek tail. Her blue eyes a bit confused at her brother. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 21:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong laughed at the kits. ... Goldmist smiled, "See, dissabilities are okay. I'd say you're pretty good at hunting." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So?" Frostkit puffed out his gray fur, staring at Iceflower "Do I really have to wait until I'm an apprentice?" he asked, eyes wide. Iceflower nodded "Won't be long Frostkit, just 2 more moons to go." she mewed softly A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong smiled, "We don't want you getting hurt though, and you need to be a tad bigger before you train." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me? Get hurt? Hehe, once I'm a warrior, any threat is going to be running away from me!" Frostkit laughed, his tail flicking excitedly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Is that soo..?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "Even.. a badger?" he teased. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yep! Even badgers!" Frostkit mewed, ice blue eyes sparkling. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alrighty then!" Owlsong laughed. "If you say so." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wraithpaw laughed slightly. If only she knew about you, she thought. I know, but then it would be weird. Isn't it already weird enough that you have a voice in your head? replied the smart-alecky voice inside of her head (she had named it Rokusasu (Roku for short), for unknown reasons). True, Roku, thought Wraithpaw back. Very true. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 22:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lol) "Do you think we should catch a little more, and then work on other training?" Goldmist asked Wraithpaw. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit nodded "Yep! I'm sure I'll scare off some badgers!" he puffed out of chest, his whiskers twitching. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail watched as the kits played with eachother, but then she began to fell an increasing pain in stomach. "Uh oh," she meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 22:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG